


Interlocking hands

by aokilovesjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun
Summary: Jeno has always been rejecting Jaemin's I love you's. So Jaemin stopped it. Not until Jeno sent a sign that he loves him too, he will not mention anything or act anything upon it.However, everything changed when Jeno found out that Jaemin was having a crush to their older member from NCT Jung Jaehyun.If Jeno wants to keep Jaemin for himself, the world needs to know who owns Jaemin! And so the "INTERLOCKING of their hands" in the Bangkok NCT Dream Show Concert Day 1 happened!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Nomin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: nomin





	Interlocking hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by the recent incident of NOMIN from the Bangkok NCT Dream Show Concert Day 1. I was waiting for someone to make one, but yeah why not try with myself.

NCT Dream members are now headed to Bangkok for their 2 day NCT DreamShow concert.

Seating arrangements on the plane:

Jeno x Jaemin

Renjun X Haechan

Jisung x Chenle

Jisung and Chenle are usually the loudest with their bickering and funny games.

Renjun and Haechans slept all throughout the flight.

While Jeno and Jaemin are silently seated together. Their manager asked them to make a selca to be posted on the NCT Dream SNS account.

"1,2,3!" -Jaemin took the picture and uploaded it on their account. (As he was the one tasked to manage it for the day)

After giving the phone for SNS to their manager, he took out his own personal phone. A pink blush on his cheeks appeared.

"He is online!" - Jaemin silently exclaimed, he enthusiastically chats with the person through messages. Giggling and all giddy.

"Who is it?"- Jeno curiously asked, and with the small gap within Jaemin and him he peeked on who was chatting with Jaemin.

Jaemin allowed him to look who he was chatting with. It was Jung Jaehyun, their hyung from NCT127. They have a schedule in America but he is still awake and was having a chat with Jaemin.

*Handsome Hyung* is how Jaemin saved Jaehyun's name. Jealousy engulfed jeno and he was expressive enough to say it.

"Why is he saved as HANDSOME hyung?"- his gazed with Jaemin are piercing.

Jaemin looked up and met with Jeno's gaze, with the same intensity.

"And why should I not? He IS! And he is my Hyung too?" -he answered nonchalantly.

"I am your Hyung, and I am handsome too!" - Jeno answered back.

"WHAT????", "Hyung because of 4 months?" Jaemin laughed. "HANDSOME!! ahahahahahah!" he just laughed again at it. He will never admit that the man staring at him with great jealousy is the most handsome guy he have ever LOVED. Jaemin's train of thought went on.

Yes! He loves Jeno, to the extent that he wants to stop being bestfriends with him. He had loved Jeno wayback from the time he had to stopped from their activities due to back injury. He realized how much Jeno means to him and his life, it became an inspiration to him. He persevered and persisted on making it again back to NCT DREAM. And he promised to himself that when he comes back to the team, he will shower Jeno with love and let him feel how much he longs for Jeno. But, Jeno keeps on not answering his "I LOVE YOU's", making a joke out of it and answers him with "no NO NO, that's not it". He knew that Jeno loves him too. Why? It's too damn obvious on how Jeno takes care of him more than how he does with other Dreamies. And Jaemin have had enough. He needs to force that "I LOVE YOU" words from Jeno by hook or by crook!

"Jaemin- ah, changed Jaehyun's name on your phone!" -Jeno was persistently pouting beside him, which woke Jaemin from his thoughts.

"Why?" - Jaemin asked seriously, looking straight into Jeno's eyes.

"Why? You know very much that I will get jealous from it! You giving more attention to other Hyung's or other members more than what you do to me makes me mad! You know why!!!"- Jeno lovingly replied. He knows that Jaemin knew how much he loves him. Without uttering the words.

"If you won't tell me the exact reason why, I will not change Hyung's name on my phone!"- Jaemin knew that it will be hard to fish out the words from Jeno's mouth. But he is determined to finish the "NO-NEED-TO-PUT-THE-LABEL-RELATIONSHIP" that they have.

"You need to tell me why or else I won't do what you want"- Jaemin firmly said. And with that he turned is backed on Jeno and closed his eyes for a sleep.

"Nana !" - Jeno replied sadly. Jeno is saving the phrase for a special moment. But Jaemin doesn't need to know.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The members are now backstage preparing for their first day of concert.

Jeno was staring at Jaemin from the mirror. He was furious because Jaemin kept on chatting with Jaehyun Hyung on messenger. The notification kept on ringing and it begins to irritate him.

"Jaemin, please start concentrating and preparing for the show. Stop that and take away your phone." In a leader-like tone , Jeno reprimanded Jaemin.

To Jeno's surprise, Jaemin didn't resist and put the phone away.

"And after your make up is done, can we talk privately. I need to discuss something about the line up." Jeno said.

"OK" Jaemin replied not even looking at Jeno. Which is why he failed to see the glistening and knowing look from all the members who heared it.

Jisung and Chenle starts talking with their eyes. While Haechan and Renjun starts acting like their are about to puke.

Jeno shooed them away.

Jeno and Jaemin went to a smaller room backstage. There was a dim lit on it, but because Jeno has brought with him an ipad to discuss the line up, Jaemin didn't even notice that the room was too dark for them to be discussing alone.

Upon entering the room. Jeno locked the door and pushed Jaemin against it.

"Jeno...what are you doing?"- Jaemin was surprised and he noticed that no one was really around the room but them and the light bulb.

"Why do you need to push me to the limit? Why do you need to make say the words when you can feel it? Why Jaemin?" Jeno placed his hands on both cheeks of Jaemin. His whole body was trapping Jaemin from escaping.

"Jeno, stop it. I am not pushing you to say anything that you don't want. " Jaemin replied strongly.

"Nana, you already know you are special to me. It is only you that I care so much! I have never ..." Jeno stopped.

"What Jeno? For pete's sake say it! Those are words that should've been spoken! Not just expressed. Saying it matters. Saying it means its sealed. Saying it will reassure everything. Say it! Or you will loose your chance!" Jaemin is now hysterical, back to his whining tone.

"I can't! I am saving it for our wedding!" Jeno said. ALAS! Finally! It was supposed to be a surprise for Jaemin on their wedding day. And he wants to utter that phrase on their special day.

"What?? Wedding??? That is too far! When will that be? It's like for the next 10 to 15 years?" - Jaemin was surprised. He didn't knew the reason until now.

"Yes Nana, that is how far I am looking on how long we can be together. On how much I want to be with you!" Jeno said and he closed the gap of their lips. He kissed Nana for the first time, and he savoured the lips of Jaemin as sweet and caring as possible. He softly peck on his lower lip while planting his teasing tongue.

Jaemin kissed back, following what Jeno was doing. Their kiss started soft, and eventually their chasing their breathe heavily.

"Nana, I will be your Jeno for the rest of my life. Will you be my Jaemin?" -Jeno whispered softly.

"Yes Jeno! I will be your Jaemin for the rest of my life too. That is more than enough!" Jaemin hugged him.

"Come on, let's show them how much we OWN each other tonight"

Jeno asked for Jaemin's hand and Jaemin interlocked his hands to Jeno. They intertwined their fingers.

"I hope we can do this publicly. I want the universe to know you are mine," Jaemin said while looking at their hands.

"Why not? I can do that much! And more than that!" Jeno winks, and as he opens the door. The manager is signaling them that the concert will start in a few minutes.

"What do you mean Jeno?" Jaemin was shocked.

"You will know Nana, and if I was able to do that. You will changed my nickname to "MY HANDSOME BF" and removed the HANDSOME on Jaehyun Hyung's name" - Jeno firmly said.

Jaemin laughs.

And the rest of the story are shown on the DAY 1 of BANGKOK Dream Show Concert.

Jeno swiftly interlocks their hands and keeps on being sweet with Jaemin even on stage. After the concert, the SNS of NCTzen are filled with comments like "JENO YAH KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!", "JENO INTERLOCKS HIS FINGERS WITH JAEMIN" and "JENO IS SO WHIPPED TO JAEMIN"

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! It was fast and rushed. Hope you guys liked it! Ahahahahah I just need to make one because that concert was really all about Jeno not getting enough of Jaemin. Please forgive my English.
> 
> Thank you! And please do follow me on IG and TW @aokiazumi08
> 
> Kindy leave feedbacks as well.


End file.
